For the Love of All that is Magic! And You
by xX.Dark.and.Light.Xx
Summary: A series of one-shots of my favorite pairing. Natsu x Lucy. Gray x Juvia. Erza x Jellal. Gajeel x Levy. Wendy x Romeo. Sting x Yukino. Standard disclaimer applies. I take requests. Seriously...i do. Just not pairings like Nali because I already used Natsu. Anyway, you get the gist. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Light: This story is just a series of one-shots of our favorite pairings in Fairy Tail.**

**Dark: Yeah…That's in the summary.**

**Light: …**

**Both: Enjoy and R&R!**

Natsu and Happy walked out of the guild and to Lucy's house.

"Lucy! You home?" Natsu asked as he climbed through the window. There was no answer.

"Natsu, I don't think she's home," said Happy.

"Then where is she?!" Natsu demanded. The two climbed in. Then they saw a note on her desk.

"_For Natsu and any other of you guys that climb through my window since I _know_ you're gonna climb through my window…"_

Natsu stopped reading with a sweat-drop before he continued.

"…_I'll be shopping for some new curtains since you guys decided to light them on fire! And then try to put it out by freezing it! Anyway…I'll be back at around six. -Lucy"_

"Mm…I feel all guilty now…" said Natsu.

"Aye…"

"Oh-ho! I got an idea, Happy! Let's cook Lucy something!"

"Like what, Natsu?"

"Hmm…Aha! Let's go cook, Happy!"

"Wait, tell me what we're doing!"

XxX

Natsu turned on the stove. Or tried to anyway. All he heard was clicking.

"Happy, how do we turn on a stove?" Natsu asked.

"Aye!" replied Happy.

"…What?!"

Happy flew upstairs.

"Happy, help me, you bastard!" Natsu cried, but the blue Exceed was already gone. Natsu sighed and looked at all the food and ingredients on Lucy's counter. Then he got an idea. He lit a finger on fire with a mischievous grin.

XxX

Lucy walked into her house with her eyes closed in fatigue. She'd been shopping all day, but she had never found the pink curtains she'd wanted. She inhaled sharply, smelling the scent of burning.

_BURNING?!_

Her browns eyes shot opened. Was Natsu burning her house _again?!_

Actually it was the opposite.

On her table, there was a banquet of food: pizza, tomatoes, shrimp pasta, oranges, meat, fish, orange juice, apples, clams, octopus, and ramen, and in the midst of it all was Natsu in Lucy's pink, frilly apron.

"Natsu, what's all this?" Lucy asked.

"Well…" began Happy.

"I felt bad about burning your stuff," continued Natsu, "so I decided to cook everything I ate at that restaurant you took me to when we first met…"

Natsu turned his head in hopes to hide his blush.

"Arigato, Natsu," Lucy said. Natsu looked at Lucy in shock. She had a bright smile across her face that made _him_ smile too.

"_Doikiteru!" _Happy thought. (They like each other!)

XxX

Lucy woke up to find Natsu in her bed. She jumped out of bed quickly and shuffled downstairs. She sighed and resolved to cook breakfast before the two oafs in her room woke up. She turned on the burner.

"Eh? It's not turning on."

She tried the other three.

"Ohayo, Lucy!" a drowsy Natsu said.

"Ohaya. Why aren't any of the burners turning on?" asked Lucy. Natsu rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh, yeah, I ate the flames…"

XxX

The man the always rowed the boat near Lucy's house looked up as her heard a scream.

"BAKA, NATSU!"

He chuckled and kept on rowing.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Dark: We re-watched episode one just to see what Natsu ate at the restaurant…Gruvia now. Am I the only one who thinks that Juvia likes yaoi.**

**Light: Why do you say that?**

**Dark: The OVA at the waterpark, and the Fairy Tail x Rave.**

**Light: *thinks back* Oh, yeah…**

**Both: Enjoy and R&R.**

Juvia walked in the town of Magnolia with an annoyed expression. Lyon was following her. He had been for the past few hours.

"Lyon-sama, please stop following Juvia," Juvia said.

"But, Juvia-chan, what if you're attacked?" Lyon asked with a "pretty-boy" smile. Juvia sighed and decided to play her last card.

She turned around quickly with a death glare.

"I was S-class in Phantom Lord! _You_ were _never_ S-class!" she shouted comically. Streams of tears fell from Lyon's eye before they quickly disappeared.

"I understand, Juvia-chan…That means I'll just have to be stronger!" he said as he dashed off, leaving behind a pair of socks.

"_I guess his habit is the same as Gray-sama's, albeit not as much_," thought Juvia.

_Gray-sama…_

"Ah, I want to see him!" Juvia cried as she ran off to his house.

XxX

Juvia knew where the Ice-Make mage lived from countless hours of…"research." She stood at Gray's house, staring at the upstairs window. He wasn't there, waiting for her. He might not be home at all.

"_Maybe Juvia should be with Lyon-sama. He loves me after all…" _Juvia thought.

"Juvia? What are you doing here?" asked Gray. Juvia turned around to see her beloved Gray-sama.

"Juvia—!"

"Never mind…just…just come in," said Gray. Instead of pulling out a key, he created one with his magic.

"Huh?" Juvia inquired.

"Why do you think Natsu and Erza don't break into _my_ home? 'Cause they can't," replied Gray with a smirk. He was a genius!

Gray walked in, discarding his shirt right away. Juvia blushed.

"Gray-sama…"

"Heh? What is it?" he asked as he flopped down on his couch spread eagle. Juvia sighed.

"Never mind…"

"What? Just tell me!"

Juvia gulped. This was her last chance. If she didn't tell him now, she would go to Lyon.

"Gray-sama, I love you," Juvia said simply. Gray was shocked

"I'm tired of waiting for you to realize it, so now that I've told you, Juvia is going to be with Lyon-!"

Gray was hugging her. Then he moved to give her a kiss.

Juvia blushed when he pulled away.

"Don't you give anything to that snow-cone haired freak. Only _I _can love you," he said. Juvia smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Dark: Jerza now.**

**Light: Okay.**

**Both: R&R and enjoy!**

"_Protect the children!"_

"_Run!"_

"_Get away from me!"_

Erza woke up with a start. She could cry if she had enough tears left in her, but she had already cried away all her tears. She rubbed her eye on instinct only to remember that one was gone. She closed her eye in the pain of her emotion as she sat on the lonely beach in nothing but a tattered dress that she had been wearing for years.

Her village had been burned only to have its people put to work in the Tower of Heaven. Jellal had been corrupted with evil, and it was her fault. If only she had been stronger, maybe she could have…

"Don't think that way, child," said a man. Erza looked up to see the owner of that voice.

"Don't leave…" she said as she fell asleep.

XxX

Three. Three months had she been traveling in search of the mage guild "Fairy Tail," and now she was finally here.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail, child," said a familiar voice. Erza turned to see that same man from before. "Welcome home…"

_Home…_

This was her new home…right? There were children her age here just like the Tower of Heaven. But these children were happy. They were playing and laughing. Yes, this was the home she had always wanted.

XxX

"What color do you want you guild stamp to be?" asked the guild master, Makarov.

"Blue," Erza replied. "_Yes, blue. Like Jellal's hair. That way I will never forget him…"_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Light: Gale is coming up.**

**Dark: What she said.**

**Both: R&R and enjoy!**

Gajeel walked into the guild with a book in his hand. He walked over to the small bookworm and tossed it in her lap.

"Huh? What's this?" asked Levy as she read the title, "'_How to Be Strong?'"_

Gajeel nodded. "Yeah, since it's you birthday and all, I thought I'd buy you a book."

"It's not my birthday, but…thanks…" Levy said.

Unbeknownst to both of them, the members of Shadowgear were mad-dogging the Iron Dragon Slayer.

Levy opened up the book. There was a little card in it. It said:

"_Levy, you must be pretty strong to have been picked for the S-class trials, but if you wanna be _really _strong, you gotta read this book. -Gajeel"_

Levy looked up.

"That's…sweet, Gajeel," she said slowly.

"'_SWEET?!'"_ echoed Jet and Droy. They were ignored.

Levy stood up on her tiptoes and placed a small kiss on Gajeel's cheek. Gajeel blushed with a scowl and walked away.

Jet and Droy were in a pile on the floor. Boogers rolled out of their nose from the sight of Gajeel and Levy.

"_Gajeel…" _Levy thought. She smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Dark: Rowen. I don't like Doranbolt x Wendy because she's twelve and he's almost twice her age. It's normal in real life sure, but in anime…**

**Light: Nope. It's like a fifteen year old girl with a thirty year old man.**

**Dark: Do you think our stories are getting too short?**

**Light: No, I think it's fine.**

**Dark: It better be!**

**Both: R&R and enjoy!**

Wendy sat at one of the tables in the guild with her book of Sky Dragon spells in her lap. Like usual, the Fairy Tail boys were fighting, throwing furniture and each other.

Suddenly, Romeo Conbolt landed right in front of her.

"Gray, why'd you throw Romeo, huh? You can throw me, but not him!" Natsu shouted.

"It was an accident! It was meant for you!" retorted Gray. The two mages continued fighting.

"Sorry for that," Romeo said to Wendy.

"It's fine," replied Wendy with a slight smile. "Are you okay?" she asked pointing towards the fresh bruise on his arm.

"I'm fine," Romeo replied, sitting up.

"Mm, I'll heal it for you," Wendy said as she placed a hand on the bruise. When she was done, Romeo examined his healthy arm.

"Wow…uh, thanks!" Romeo said. He gave her a smile that looked an awful lot like Natsu's.

"He's kinda like Natsu," Wendy commented.

"Then you're like Lucy," Happy replied.

"Why?" Carle and Wendy asked.

"Because he lllllikes you!"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Dark: Honestly, I'm so tired of Sting x Lucy.**

**Light: I know right.**

**Dark: Yeah, they barely interact. It's like they just picked the best looking male and female and made StiLu.**

**Light: At least Yukino and Sting **_**talk**_** to each other.**

**Dark: Yep.**

**Both: R&R and enjoy!**

Yukino walked along the street…alone.

"Huh? Sting?" she asked as she saw a familiar, blonde face.

"Yukino? What are you doing here?" asked Sting. Why _was_ Yukino near Sabertooth? Didn't she join the Rune knights or something?

"I was just thinking…" Yukino said.

"About what?" asked Sting.

"Well…Remember when you invited me back into Sabertooth?"

"Yeah."

"Well…why?"

"What do you mean?" asked Sting.

"Why did you want me back?" Yukino asked. Sting was taken aback by the bluntness of her question. He blushed and his face in his bangs.

"You're smart, Yukino. You can figure out why…" Sting whispered. Yukino blushed with wide eyes. She grabbed his wrist before he was completely gone.

"Arigato, Sting," she said as she embraced his back.

Sting was shocked, but he smiled. He grabbed her hand in his.

"You're welcome."

**A/N: Light: So…? What'd you all think?**

**Dark: Light, stop being a cat, and just say what you want to! Did you like the stories?**

**Both: Yonde kurete arigato! (Thanks for reading!) Review! Ja'ne!**


End file.
